Nyotengu
Nyotengu (Kanji: 女天狗, Romaji: Nyotengu) is a female Tengu who first appeared in a 2014 update version of Dead or Alive 5 Ulitmate Arcade. Character Appearance :See also: Nyotengu's Costumes Despite being a female tengu of a very high age, she doesn't look very old and appears instead to be in her early to mid twenties. She also differs from Bankotsubo in that she lacks a demonic, monstrous appearance, instead appearing much more human. She has pale, creamy colored skin, and has a voluptous figure, with curvy hips and a large bust. She is of above-average height for a Japanese lady, has an oval face and a small beauty mark on the left of her chin. She has light purple eyes and also seems to be wearing light purple eye-shadow. Like Bankotsubo, she has wings, but they're smaller, and change color depending on her outfit. Her dark bluish hair is intricately done, with perfect straight cut style bangs and perfectly cut hime side-locks. Unusually, the rest of her side-locks are left uncut and long, and tied to the sides with topknot style bands on the tops. The rest of her hair is worn in perfectly straight cut pigtails, and she wears geisha and oiran style hair decorations. She can also wear her hair loose, however, her long side-locks are kept adorned. Her main costume appears inspired by geisha fashion like Kokoro, except Kokoro's is more modest and modern looking; Nyotengu wears a kimono that oirans, or Japanese courtesans, used to wear. The opening is directly in the front, the main purpose of which was for the oiran's clients to have "easier access". The kimono is both flame-red and black, and the skirt and wide sleeves have Asian patterns and designs on them. The kimono is worn loose to expose more of her cleavage and she wears a white, shorter kimono underneath her external one. She wears tabi and geta sandals like Bankotsubo. She also wears a mask on the front at times modeled after Tengu. Aside from her main outfit, she has a different color variant of the kimono, and she also wears a full body leather catsuit with the front unzipped, and a leather face mask, and black geta. She also carries a fan in her outfits, and can equip a tengu mask in her kimono costumes. In some of her DLC outfits, her fan type is modified, such as a white rigid bathing fan (Uchiwa), a violet and red metallic leaf fan for her Fighter Force outfit, Velguirie's fan for her Deception pack, and a foldable fan (Sensu) for her Tamiki Wakaki outfit. In most of her own variation of various dlc costumes, she uses an appropriate substitute in place of a fan (ie, a handheld Christmas Wreath for both her Santa's Helper and Christmas 2014 outfits, a baton for both her gym and cheerleader outfits, a syringe for her nurse outfit, a featherduster for her maid outfit, a carrot for her ultimate sexy bunny outfit, a scepter for her Halloween 2014 costume, a yellow flag for her police officer outfit, an ice cream cone for her New Challengers and Premier Sexy outfits for the former, and stacked for the latter, Murakumo's kitchen knife for her Senran Kagura mashup outfit, a Sai for her Ninja outfit, and a shish-kabob for her Hot Summer Costume.). Personality As a female version of Bankotsubo, she appears to have a similarly loud and arrogant personality. Her opening introduction in the trailer shows she's quite energetic and appears to enjoy fighting, especially inflicting pain on her opponents, hinting at a sadistic motivation. She's also quite suggestive and flirty, as she sensually licks her lips after a match. She's very loud and frequently yells in delight as she's attacking her opponents. She seems to despise defeat, as she acts overly dramatic and angry after a loss. Her actions are very sensual and suggestive, with her dialogue including a lot of double entendres, and her attacks include alot of subtle provocative poses on her part. Despite being a Tengu, it's unknown if she's truly evil or treacherous. Judging by her behavior and actions, she seems to fight just for the thrill of defeating powerful humans and seek revenge on Ryu for killing Bankotsubo, the latter becoming her main focus since arriving to the human world. Unfortunately, as a Arcade/DLC character, her full motives have yet to be explained. Etymology Nyotengu, when translated into English, literally means "Female Tengu". The word Tengu it self translates to "Heavenly Dog" in English. In Japanese folklore, Tengu started out as destructive demons and harbingers of war; however, over time, their image gradually softened into beings that are protective, though still dangerous, spirits of the mountains and forests. Relationships Ayane Although their exact relationship is unclear, Nyotengu has a Tag Battle interaction with Ayane in Dead or Alive 5 Last Round, as well as a unique victory and intro. However, she seems to blow off Ayane and literally stand in front of her after the latter said no one gets in her way, and attributes the victory to herself, much to the latter's chagrin. Bankotsubo Their exact relationship is not clear, although Nyotengu did hold a lot of respect for Bankotsubo, as she intended to avenge his death. Unknown to her, Bankotsubo had commit a several crimes on attacking her people. Marie Rose It's not clear what their views are on each other, but they do share a Tag Throw. The fun fact is implied that Marie Rose likes horror movies and believes a super natural creature does exist in real life. Ryu Hayabusa Nyotengu has a huge grudge against Ryu Hayabusa, due to his role in Bankotsubo's death. Nonetheless, she is capable of allying with him, as evidenced by Ryu being a tag partner of hers in Dead or Alive 5 Last Round and having a unique victory and intro. Her intro implies that while she is aware of Ryu Hayabusa and his role in Bankotsubo's death, she's never actually met him face to face beforehand. Gameplay :See also: Nyotengu's Command Lists Nyotengu uses an almost identical move set to Bankotsubo; she has very powerful strikes, damaging throws, and incorporates flight, as well as using her fan to summon large deadly gusts of wind. However, unlike Bankotsubo, she seems to focus more heavily on evasive air attacks, with the help of her wings. Her attacks, unfortunately are quite slow, and her more powerful moves require long start-ups, and have slow recovery frames. As a result, quicker, more combo-focused fighters like Kasumi can easily take advantage of her vulnerable, recovering state. Also, her attacks that have long start-ups can be easily interrupted, or a well-timed hold can push aside a slow attack. To make up for her slow speed and slow start-up and recovery frames, she can glide away from an aggressive opponent or towards them, using her wings. She can also evade low attacks while flying, and can do deadly throws, while her holds do average to high damage. Like Bankotsubo, beginners aren't recommended to use her, due to her intimidatingly complex moves and weaknesses. An expert player who has practiced with her enough on higher difficulty AI opponents can easily use her refined and powerful moves to their advantage. Appearances ''Dead or Alive'' Series *''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Arcade'' (Playable, 2014) *''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate'' (Playable DLC, 2014) *''Dead or Alive 5 Last Round'' (Playable, 2015) *''Dead or Alive Xtreme 3 (Playable, 2016) Also Known As *Naughty Tengu Princess - ''Dead or Alive 5 Games Fighter Quotes * Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate/Dead or Alive 5 Last Round Musical Themes *Oiran Drive - Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Arcade Gallery Trivia *Team Ninja noted on their official twitter account how fans in the West were not pleased with her name, and that they acknowledged that fans wished for her to undergo a name change for her console release in the West, though this did not occur. *Nyotengu is the oldest female character in the series, at the age of 1018, with the oldest character being Bankotsubo at the age of 1500. *She is the first female in the series to have a visible beauty mark. *Nyotengu, being his spiritual successor, shares quotes with Bankotsubo. External Links * Category:Playable Characters Category:Tengu Category:Female Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Tengu-Do Practitioners Category:Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Characters Category:Dead or Alive 5 Last Round Characters